A Family to Cherish
by Flyawayboii
Summary: After America steals his spotlight at the World Meeting, Canada snaps at America for all the trouble he put him through, resulting in a major argument between the two. After hearing about this argument, England decides to teach both boys a lesson about family and its importance.
1. The Beginning of a Hard Day

_Beep Beep Beep_

America woke up to the sound of his alarm ringing, and quickly pressed the snooze button. Usually, he would stay in bed for another 20 minutes, but today he was too excited to go back to sleep. He jumped out of bed while putting on his glasses and ran to his brother's, Canada's, side of the house they shared. He opened his door and looked inside: his brother was fast asleep.

America shrugged. He wasn't too surprised. After all, he was always the more "morning person" of the two. He ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth and combed his hair. Afterwards, he put on a white dress shirt and dark grey dress pants that he had ironed the night before.

You may be wondering: _why is America acting so unusually organized today?_ You see, today is the day of the World Meeting, a biannual event in which all the countries of the world, not just a select few, meet up at a certain spot and discuss different topics regarding their country. Last year, the summit was held in France, however, this year it was being held in a small city near the Canada-US border in Ontario. As a result, Canada was put in charge of organizing the event and making sure everything went according to plan.

However, currently Canada was sleeping and America was not.

"Hmmm...the meeting starts in 2 hours," America thought out loud. "I don't want to wake Canada up, but everything still needs to be set up". America pondered for a bit: he could either wait here for Canada to wake up, _or_ he could go to the hotel where the meeting was being held and set everything up himself. He decided to do the latter of the two, and quickly hopped into his car, driving to the hotel where the other countries were resting.

**A/N: So, I came up with this idea earlier in the morning and I wasn't going to post it until I finished it, but I remembered that today was Thanksgiving Day and decided to post the first chapter today. I'll try to finish the story in about a week, but knowing my laziness, I'm not making any promises ;)**


	2. Setting Up

After driving for about 20 minutes, America finally pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. He quickly got out of his car and marched up to the front desk

"Excuse me Ms...um...Andrews," he asked the lady at the counter, quickly reading her nametag. "Do you think you can tell me where today's government meeting is being held?" He took out his wallet and showed her his ID.

"Of course, Mr. Jones," she replied. "However, the meeting doesn't start in quite a while. What are you doing here so early?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just setting it up," he said as he looked the other way, a blush appearing on his face. "I mean, it's not really my job...it's more like my brother's. But, he was sleeping so I thought I'd help him out, ya know?" he asked, rubbing his neck out of embarrassment.

"Oh," Ms. Andrews chuckled. "There's no need to be so embarrassed ,Mr. Jones. I think it's quite sweet that you're helping your brother. You know, my brother would never-"

_CRASH_

The two turned to look at the source of the sound: it was coming from behind two large, brown doors. America sighed; he had a feeling where the noise might be coming from.

"Is that the-"

"Yes," Ms. Andrews nodded slowly. "That's the meeting room."

"Alright, I should probably head over there and check it out," America said, turning away and walking towards the door. "Thanks for your help Ms. Andrews!" he yelled behind him.

"No problem, happy to help," she chuckled in response.

_Ugh, _Canada groaned. He slowly sat up in his bed, yawning and stretching while doing so. He grabbed his glasses from his bedside table and turned on his phone to check the time: 8:15. _Shit. I'm gonna be late_.

Canada quickly jumped out bed and went to the restroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. Afterwards, he ran downstairs and quickly grabbed a croissant as well as a cup of maple flavored coffee before opening the door and heading to his car.

As America walked closer to the doors, he began to hear shouting. He quickly opened them and looked inside: "What's going on in here!" he yelled, hoping his loud voice would quiet whoever was shouting.

"America?", a cheerful voice spoke, sounding surprised. "What are you doing here so early? I never thought _you_ would be a morning person."

"Oh, sup Spain," he responded. "I mean, I was too excited to sleep, so I decided to come here a little early. Plus, I kinda wanted to help set everything up before the other nations got here."

"Oh," Spain chuckled. "But, isn't that supposed to be Canada's job since, you know, he's the host country?"

"Yeah, but he's sleeping, so I decided to do it for him," America said, the blush from earlier quickly appearing on his face once again. "But that's not the point, what are _you_ _two _doing here," he said, as he noticed that Romano was standing next to his old caretaker.

"You see, hamburger bastard, I decided to wake up Spain because I knew that _he_ would soon get hungry and wouldn't be able to find the food court on his own. But Spain, being the idiot that he is, wandered off and ended up here. And since I'm so kind, I didn't want to leave him alone, so I stayed with him" Romano said, glaring at Spain while he did so. "I quickly regretted that decision, though, when Spain tried to give me a hug for being "thankful for having me stay with him". I did not want to hug him. At all. So, I quickly ran in the opposite direction, when I tripped over the _tappeto stupido _(stupid carpet), and crashed into that _tavolo stupido _(stupid carpet) over there!" He pointed to a small table, which was now toppled over, behind America.

_Ah...that's what that sound was, _he thought. "Well, now that you're here, mind helping me set up?" America asked, making a small pout to try to persuade Spain (who would most likely "influence" Romano to help out too).

"Of course, _niño _(boy)," Spain responded, his smile never leaving his face. "We'd love to help out, right Romano~" he teased, looking at his former "housekeeper".

"Ugh, fine. But only if it'll make Spain stop looking at me," Romano groaned.

"Great! Here, let's start with the nametags first."


End file.
